Merry Chirstmas Demigods!
by bethechange1011
Summary: It's Christmas season and with Gaea and Kronos out of the way, our favorite demigods are ready to have a normal, full on holiday party- Well, as normal as it can be with a few hundred half bloods. Read, review, and enjoy!


**AN: Merry Christmas guys! So, of course, it's Christmas season, so, Chirstmas fics! This one, as you probably know from the summary, title, AND the category, is for PJO/HoO. There will be some of all these pairings: Percabeth (duh), Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, Solangelo (yes, it's technically not canon, but there are hints and I still ship it), and a brief mention of Tysella and Chrisse- or what even is the ship name for those two (Chris/Clarisse)?**

**One last thing: A quick reminder that the Blood of Olympus contest deadline is December 31st! That's in 11 days if you're reading this on the date I'm posting this. If you don't know what I'm talking about, check out my profile and the contest details are there. Good luck!**

**Disclaimer: Bethechange1011 does not own PJO/HoO**

3rd Person:

It was Christmas season at Camp Half Blood. Which of course, meant lots of snow in the camp (much to the Cabin 4's disliking, as their plants all froze), decorations, the Hermes cabin raiding the gift shop for last minute presents, and the Aphrodite cabin hanging mistletoes everywhere.

It also meant that the Hunters of Artemis and Camp Jupiter were visiting. There were barely enough beds, but they managed to get everywhere somewhere to sleep, whether it was in a sleeping bag or a bed. Percy volunteered to bunk with Annabeth, but was quickly shot down by Coach Hedge, who would've yelled at him if it weren't for the sleeping cloud nymph-satyr baby asleep next to him.

Neither camp had done any form of Christmas celebration in a while, as it was the first winter that neither Gaea nor Kronos were trying to rise. However, after a lot of arguing from mostly Percy, Leo, and Mr. D, a huge party was thrown a couple days before Christmas, as a lot of demigods would want to be with their mortal families for the actual holiday.

Presents were exchanged, snow was allowed to fall lightly, and campers and hunters were everywhere.

* * *

Without anything to do, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Calypso were in the middle of a couple vs couple snowball fight.

"This is what you mortals do for fun?" Calypso asked as she dodged one of Piper's snowballs.

"Yup. Living on your always-sunny island, you miss out on a lot. And- schist! C'mon, why can't I ever throw these?" Leo stared at the puddle of slush in his hands.

"Wear gloves next time, Leo!" Jason hit him in the back of the head with some more snow.

"Come on, Leo. Let's go. You know this is my first winter in several millenia, I'm cold."

Leo grabbed her hand and the two started walking while Piper called over "This means we win!"

"Of course it d- PIPES! I thought we agreed, no charmspeaking us!"

"Sorry." She smiled sweetly.

"Whatever. C'mon, Sunshine-"

"When will you stop calling me that?"

"Never, but hurry up. The day's almost over and I still have to get as many mistletoes kisses from you as I can."

Calypso rolled her eyes, but didn't complain when Leo pulled her under the nearest red and green plant.

* * *

"C'mon, Nico, it'll be fun!"

"No."

"What if I said it was doctor's orders?"

"You're really pushing it, Solace."

"Everyone's doing it!" Will pointed to the majority of both camps and hunters that were sledding down Half-Blood Hill.

"It's pointless, you might as well give in. They even talked _me_ into it." Reyna added as she walked past the arguing couple.

"Not _everyone_ is. Just- ninety percent of everyone."

"Let's go. We're getting a sled." Will grabbed Nico's arm and dragged him over to where Tyson was forming snow gear out of scrap plastic with Ella hovering above him.

* * *

Annabeth was wandering around the camp after the gift exchange, looking for Percy who had disappeared a few minutes ago. She was starting to worry that maybe this peace really was only temporary and someone had stolen her Seaweed Brain from her again.

"Hazel, and I'm assuming you're Frank," She headed over to Hazel who was cuddled up with a human sized puppy by Hestia's hearth. "Have you seen Percy?"

The dog barked and Hazel responded "Last time I saw him, he was looking for you."

"Thanks." She dashed off in a random direction.

Finally, she found him, sitting by the frozen canoe lake where they had shared that amazing underwater kiss.

"Hey, Annabeth."

"What is it, Seaweed Brain? Hazel told me you were looking for me."

"Merry Christmas. I have one last present for you, Wise Girl." He grabbed a wrapped package from his bag and gave it to his girlfriend who carefully unwrapped it.

"No. This can't be…." Annabeth gasped.

"Daedalus' laptop. Because we defeated Gaea, I asked the gods for a favor, and they said yes."

"Gods, Percy, thank you so much, I- I don't know what to say." She was struggling to hold back tears.

"You don't need to say anything." Percy leaned over and pressed his lips to hers.

"Last time I checked there wasn't a mistletoe above you guys, so break it up, lovebirds." Clarisse's voice came from behind them.

"Like we ever try to stop you and Chris." Percy shot back, breaking the kiss.

"Get a room." She walked away before either of them could say anything else.

"Where were we?" Percy grinned.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and gave him a peck on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Seaweed Brain."

**AN: So, I hope you enjoyed and would possibly consider giving this story a quick review ;) Just a quick announcement for those of you who are fans of ALL of Rick Riordan's books, I will be posting a New Year's one shot for KC, but it will either be posted early or late, as I'll be busy with family on both New Years and New Years Eve.**

**Once again, Merry Christmas and if you don't celebrate Christmas, happy holidays! **

**~bethechange1011/Catie**


End file.
